You and He, I and She
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so… I wish all four of us happiness. *Story deeply inspired by Fairy Tail's Ending Song 15 – Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to* NaLu One-shot


**Title: You and He, I and She**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe**

**One-shot**

**Summary: We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so… I wish all four of us happiness. *Story deeply inspired by Fairy Tail's Ending Song 15 – Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Credits to: Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo to by Breathe**

* * *

><p><em>At first, I just simply think of you as a friend<em>

_Because you already had a boyfriend, there's no way I can love you, isn't it?_

* * *

><p>"I know that you think I'm a jerk and someone who can't be serious with anybody but if you will just give me a chance, I know that I can change. And I'm willing to do anything just to win your heart. Just try Lucy, because as of now, I think I'm in love with you.. " Natsu stared at Lucy as he said those words.<p>

His onyx eyes bore into her chocolate ones as nobody tried to break their intense gaze.

Lucy went closer to him then flashed a grin that was too similar to the boy's.

"Isn't it sweet!?" she said while snatching the paper from her bestfriend's clutch.

"Yeah right, it's so corny Luce, I think I'm gonna puke."

"No it's adorable! It's just that you're romantically-challenged so you don't know this stuff!" Lucy said while sticking her tongue out.

"No I am not Luce. I just don't like that _stuff_"

"Oh really now? Is that why you and Lisanna still aren't together?" Lucy said with a winning smirk on her face.

"Point-taken. But it's still too corny." Natsu said with a grin.

"It's not corny, it's sweet and romantic"

"Whatever you say Luce"

"Well a least he's making efforts like this for me. Lisanna will never get her romantic experience from someone like you"

"Well, it's not like we're together or she's demanding it but Loke is a fool to do those things, it's a waste of time."

"Well whatever, at least _he_ makes me happy."

"Even more than I do?" Natsu said in a serious tone that made Lucy stop. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"If it means anything, _she_ makes me happy too but.. "

"You're still my best friend you Weirdo/Idiot" they both said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>I also had someone precious in my heart, I had told you so many times<em>

_But in these days, we just didn't say a word to each other_

* * *

><p>"Come on Natsu! Ask her out already!" Lucy said with an encouraging smile. They were hiding behind a bush at school and Lucy was already itching to get out of there.<p>

"Just wait a sec Luce. How do I look?" he asked while flashing his wide grin. Lucy stared at him for a moment before ruffling his hair.

"Hey!"

"Perfect" she whispered while looking into his eyes before flashing a wide grin that's similar to Natsu's.

"Now get up and ask her out! Come on, Lisanna won't reject you! You guys have known each other since forever! You and her even raised Happy together as kids! And believe me, she likes you Natsu"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now come on! Since when were you such a baby?" the blonde teased.

"Am not, just you wait. I'm going to blow Lisanna off her feet"

"It's sweep her off her feet you idiot! Anyway good luck.. _you're gonna need it_" she muttered when he saw his figure going closer to girl of his dreams. She sighed as she looked at Lisanna hugging Natsu. She stood up and was going to leave the place when he heard his best friend's voice yelling her name.

"LUCYYYY" he shouted while running towards her, she stopped as she waited for his best friend to reach her. The blonde was about to ask what happened but was stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"She said yes, thank you Luce!" the salmon-haired said, making her heart swell. She looked at Lisanna's direction; the white-haired girl was only standing there and smiling at them. Lucy broke the hug then looked at Natsu.

"Congratulations Natsu, you finally grew up!" she enthusiastically said then shoved Natsu to where Lisanna is.

"Now that you have a girlfriend, you can't just go hugging me like that you idiot" she said making Natsu turn around and look at her with a pout. She smiled at her friend and pushed him a little.

"Go to her and take her on a date or something. Make sure that she'll enjoy it okay? Lisanna's such a sweet girl, take care of her" she said before turning her back on him. She waved a little while Natsu stared at her for a while before going to Lisanna's direction. She knew how Natsu loved the girl, she met Natsu after Lisanna moved to the States and she witnessed how greatly it affected Natsu. She was also there when Lisanna came back and she saw the joy in both of their eyes for being reunited.

She knew.. she knew the fact that the two of them are perfect for each other. Lucy continued to walk then stopped to look at Natsu and Lisanna's disappearing figures. She felt her heart constrict a little as a lone tear fell in her eye. She quickly wiped the tear away and looked at the sky to prevent her eyes from spilling more tears.

"I must have been too happy for Natsu" she mumbled; her feelings being carried by the wind.

* * *

><p><em>The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves<em>

_The one who listened to it by my side was you_

_You and He, I and She_

_We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so…_

* * *

><p>Summer break's almost over and Lucy was in her cozy apartment boring herself to death. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling.<p>

"Geez that Natsu, I told him to get here at 1pm!" she scoffed then got up. She went to her kitchen grabbing a bag of potato chips along the way. She grabbed her phone on the table and played with her key-chain of a blue, white and black cat while waiting for a text message to appear on her screen.

"Oh come on!" she groaned as she dialed the number of her pink-haired idiot bestfriend. It kept ringing for three times until a voice she knew too well answered.

"Hiya Luce!" the voice said with much enthusiasm.

"Natsu! I thought you were coming at 1!? It's already 2 in the afternoon and you're still not here!" the blonde whined.

"Natsu?" she said when he didn't answer. All she could hear was shuffling on the other line.

"You know if you don't want to come just tell- " she was cut off when her window burst open and revealed a panting lad with pink hair, a scarf on his neck and a trademark grin on his visage.

"Natsu! How many times did I tell you to use the door!" she yelled but the smile on her face tells otherwise. She was just happy that her idiot bestfriend came. She placed her hands on her hips as she pouted.

"Really Natsu, you made me wait for an hour!"

"Haha sorry Luce! Lisanna asked me if I can go shopping with her. I said I already promised to go to the park with you so I just waited with her for a taxi" he explained while plopping himself on the sofa.

"Wait? You what!? Natsu! Why didn't you just tell me then? That was Lisanna! You shouldn't leave her alone! She's your girlfri-"

"Yeah, yeah, she's my girlfriend and you're my bestfriend and both of you are important. So I don't see the reason why I should go with her when I promised to go with you first" he said with a shrug and went closer to the blonde while slinging his arms on her shoulder.

"But-" Lucy tried to protest but Natsu just patted her head and flashed a reassuring smile.

Admittedly, Lucy was touched by his action of giving equal importance to her and Lisanna but heck, if she was the girlfriend she's probably fuming with her boyfriend by now. She's just glad that Lisanna was a sweet and kind girl.

"You know, if I was your girlfriend, I would probably feel jealous of me, well me as your bestfriend I mean"

"Haha you're such a weirdo Luce. Just forget it, no harm done right?"

"Hey I'm not weird you idiot! It's an unspoken rule that girlfriends should be on top priority over bestfriends!"

"Who the heck said that?"

"I don't know?"

"Well don't believe it because it's stupid. You and Lisanna are of equal importance, none exceeds the other. And come on; are we just going to argue on that? I thought you wanted to go chill out on the park?"

"Yeah, yeah fine" the blonde said with a shrug ignoring the warmth she felt inside her. Hearing Natsu say those things made her _happy_ and speaking of..

"Isn't Happy coming with us today?" she inquired while getting her purse. Ever since Lisanna left, she and Natsu had been in-charge of the feline, and even now that she was back, she was still the one helping Natsu to take care of Happy.

"Nah, he's at the vet today"

"Oh I see, I kinda miss him though. Where would you like to go first then?"

"Anywhere you like princess" he said while opening the door for her. The grin on his face never faltered.

"Then let's go for an ice cream first, dear prince" she said as she hooked her arm on his. Her smile never left her face as she sniffled a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Summer vacation's ending soon. I wish it could last longer." Lucy said as she lied her back on the swing and looked up at the sky. Their ice cream's long gone as she stared at the trees providing them shade from the heat. They were at their favorite two-seater swing near a small fountain. It was their favorite place since it was quiet. Only a few people stay at the place since it's a little further away from the park's center where all the booths and stalls are located. She felt Natsu did the same as she felt the swing swaying a little.<p>

"Yeah, I don't want to face the boring books and angry professors yet" he said with chuckle that made Lucy laugh too; remembering their former professor who chased Natsu with a ruler because he caught the lad sleeping on his class for the nth time.

"Yeah me too. But I kinda miss Levy and the others"

"Then why don't you just invite them over?"

"Nah, they're probably busy enjoying the last days of summer and besides, they have their own lives and I can't keep bothering them just because I'm bored."

"Yeah right. But you can always call me you know." Natsu said while flashing a toothy grin.

Lucy ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Yeah I know, but I don't wanna keep you from Lisanna"

"Luce I already told you-"

"Yeah, yeah you told me we are both important and I'm happy for that but you should go and catch up with her. You guys lost so much time you know" she said while standing up; Natsu frowning a little that made her smile while ruffling his hair. She felt drops of rain falling on her hands that made her squeak and took off the nearest tree for shelter.

"Why is it raining now?" she whined to nobody in particular. She soon felt a tug at her wrist and saw Natsu grinning at her. He was already a little wet and he wasn't planning on getting dry soon. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the safety of the tree despite of her protest.

"Natsu!" she shrieked while Natsu laughed.

"Come on Luce! It's the first rain at the end of summer! Just enjoy will you?" he shouted through the rain. He felt a playful smack on her shoulders; Lucy's laugh lingering in his ears.

"Bet you can't catch me in this rain" she said with a challenging tone that made him smile wider. She pinched his nose making him hold it for a while to ease the pain while she was already running away from him while laughing. He quickly run and caught up to her in no time. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around like she has no weight at all; the both of them laughing their hearts out.

They were like little kids playing in the rain but he didn't care, all he knows was that he loves being with Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too<em>

_Because you are the one who looked at me the most_

_You and He, I and She_

_In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more_

* * *

><p>"Go Natsu!" Lucy cheered. They were in Gym Class and their class is against another in a friendly basketball match. Natsu's team was obviously winning and the people are laughing because Natsu and Gray are stealing the ball from each other even though they were team mates. Natsu had the ball and was running towards the enemy's ring when a blonde man suddenly appeared and smirked at him while trying to steal the ball.<p>

"This game's mine Natsu-san"

"Say that to my face when your score reached half of ours blondie" Natsu retorted making the man growl. Natsu bounced the ball pass Sting and was about to take a shot when Sting appeared out of nowhere and 'accidentally' bumped on his shoulders. Shouts were heard when Natsu badly fell. Lucy ran to the salmon-haired who was clutching his arm and was obviously in deep pain.

"You did that on purpose!" she yelled to Sting who only hung his head low.

"Arrgghh! Hurting others because of a stupid game; I've never met anyone so low!" she shouted again with her eyes full of rage then felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Come on Lucy, don't waste your time on him, we need to get flamehead to the clinic" Gray said making the blonde nod.

* * *

><p>"Should I call Lisanna?" the blonde asked. Natsu was still on the clinic and she decided to go and visit him at lunch time. Sting on the other hand was punished by the teacher with Community Service for 2 weeks.<p>

"Nah.. I don't want her worry but I'm pretty sure she knows it by now. Gossips fly fast, especially if it is about someone as great as me you know" he said with a smirk that made the blonde laugh.

"Right. Just eat up and get better will you?" Lucy said while handing him an apple making the salmon-haired pout.

"Aren't you gonna peel it for me?"

"Wh-what? No! In case you've forgotten it's only your right arm that's injured not your left! You can move the other just perfectly fine."

"But Luce, it's hard to eat using my left and I want those bunny apples that you make"

"Yeah right, because of those bunny apples I made for Levy-chan, Gajeel has been calling me bunny-girl" she said with a scowl.

"Oh come on Luce. Please? You don't want an injured man to starve do you?"

"Fine. But you owe me for this"

"Anything you like baby" he said with a playful wink that made the blonde laugh again. Lucy started peeling the apples and placed them in a plate. She took one of the bunny apples and gestured at Natsu to take some but the salmon-haired just opened his mouth and wiggled his brows at the blonde.

"Oh come on! Now you want me to feed you?!" his best friend whined; a hint of pink coloring the girl's cheeks.

"Please! Please Lusheeee-chan! Feed Natsu the awesome and great Dragon some bunny apples" he said with baby voice and puppy eyes that made the blonde laugh out laugh.

"Alright, alright" Lucy said while taking an apple. Natsu was about to take a bite when they heard the infirmary door being opened. Lucy looked at the newcomer while Natsu shrugged it off and took a big bite on the bunny apple.

"Oh, I didn't mean to disturbed but I heard that Nat-"

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted at the white-haired girl while Lisanna's eyes trailed on Lucy's hand holding the apple near Natsu's mouth. Lucy, on the other hand, placed the half-bitten apple on the plate and placed it on table while straightening her skirt.

"Well I guess my work here is done. Be good to Lisanna, Natsu" the blonde said with a smile.

"Please take care of the idiot Lisanna!" she shouted before completely leaving the area making Natsu scowl.

"I'm not an idiot you weirdo!" he said with a playful grin while looking at the closed infirmary door that the blonde exited earlier. Lisanna cleared her throat a little to get his attention.

"So, how are you feeling Natsu?"

"I'm fine. And I can probably punch Sting later" the salmon-haired said with a grin that made Lisanna smile. She grabbed the plate from the table and sat beside Natsu's bed.

"Do you want me to feed you apples?" she asked seeing that Lucy was feeding him earlier.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just my right arm. I can move my left perfectly fine" he said while getting the half-bitten bunny apple and popping it into his mouth.

"See?"

"Oh. Right" Lisanna looked at the man who was busy eating apples in front of her; not really knowing how she can make a lively conversation with her boyfriend, like how Lucy did earlier. She said goodbye to the salmon-haired as the bell rung; signaling the end of lunch. While she was walking the hallways, she couldn't help but feel the gap between her and Natsu. A void she dug on her own when she left and now; only Lucy can fill it.

* * *

><p><em>I know the reason why every time I meet you, my heart hurts<em>

_I tell myself that I won't meet you anymore, but I can't keep that promise_

* * *

><p>Lucy was humming while she was walking her way to the library. She promised to meet Levy there and probably talk about books since they haven't been hanging out lately. She was stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling her. Her chocolate brown eyes met the caller's blue ones and Lucy couldn't help but feel anxious with the white-haired girl's stare.<p>

"Hello Lucy" the girl breathes out when she came face-to-face with the blonde.

"Hello Lisanna, is something wrong? Did something happened to Natsu?"

"Ah no, no, not that. He's just fine. Perfectly fine.." she said trailing off.

"Oh okay. Is there something I can do for you then?" the blonde asked with a sweet smile though it was turned into a nervous laugh when she noticed the white-haired seriousness.

"Is everything okay?"

"I.. I want you to stay away from Natsu"

"Wh-what?"

"I want you to stay away from Natsu"

"B-but Natsu's my best friend! I can't just stay away from him! He will notice it and I.. I.."

"It's not forever Lucy!" Lisanna said with tears breaming in her eyes.

"It's just that, ever since I returned I feel different when I'm with Natsu. Like what we have before isn't there anymore. I know it was my fault for leaving in the first place but I.. I just want us to go back to the way we used to be and with you being there for him all the time makes me feel like the gap between us is just getting bigger" the white-haired girl looked at the sky; trying to stop the free-flowing tears in her eyes. Once they stopped, she looked at Lucy once again with determination in her eyes.

"All I need is time Lucy; just a little time to catch up with him and close the gap. I just want some time to make him feel that he can lean on me again;_ me_, instead of _you_. I know that you did a lot for Natsu during the time that I was gone and I thank you for that. But now that I have returned, can I please have my place back? Can I have my place back on being Natsu's pillar instead of you?"

Lucy stared at the girl in front of her; her heart feeling heavy every moment. A part of her agrees with her; that she must stay away from Natsu in order for them to catch up with each other but a bigger part of her doesn't want to do that. Just thinking about her life without Natsu was slowly killing her. The selfish part of her doesn't want to; but she knows she'll do anything if it will make Natsu happy—even if it slowly kills her.

"Don't cry Lisanna. Natsu loves you and there isn't a gap between you and him but if you feel that way then I.. I'll be willing to stay away from him until you feel that you're back to the way you were. I'll be going now, Levy-chan is waiting for me. Bye Lisanna, I wish the best for you and Natsu"

Lucy didn't know when but she started to run, the scenery going blur around her. She stopped when she bumped into somebody.

"Lucy? Lucy what happened?" the blonde looked up to the man in front of her. Soon, all the feelings she caged up left her and the tears in her eyes continued to fall.

"Lucy what happened? Why are you crying?" the orange-haired man asked as he hugged the blonde and gently rubbed her back.

"Can I.. Can I just borrow your shoulder for a minute Loke?" Lucy choked out between the sobs.

"Of course Princess"

* * *

><p><em>I can talk to you even all the things I cannot talk to anyone else<em>

_I feel free the most when I am in front of you  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in the middle of the night. She heard shuffling sounds at her kitchen that made her eyes widen in alarm. She grabbed the baseball bat—that Natsu gave her—under her bed and slowly walked to her kitchen. Her heart was pounding loudly as sleep completely left her system. There was one thing confusing her though, why did the burglar attacked her kitchen? Her questions were answered as she saw a flash of pink in the light illuminated by her refrigerator. She gritted her teeth as veins were popping on her head.<p>

"NATSUUU!" she yelled making the teen look at her with a big grin on his face.

"Hiya Luc-" and the last thing Natsu remembers was an angry Lucy and a baseball bat making contact with his head.

* * *

><p>"Aw, aw, oh shit! That hurts!" the salmon-haired whined. They were now at Lucy's living room and the blonde was tending to the large bump on his head.<p>

"Luce, be gentle" Natsu said with a pout that made the blonde glare at him.

"You're lucky I'm still tending to your wounds Natsu Dragneel, now give me a good reason for barging into my apartment at two in the morning or else I'm kicking you out!"

"She's leaving"

"Wha- What? I swear Natsu if you are just joking-"

"I'm not, Lisanna, she's really leaving Luce" he said with a sad smile.

"Wha- What?! Why? When is she leaving?!" the confused blonde asked. The two just got together and now she's leaving?

"In a year, or to be precise; the moment we finish high school" Lucy looked at her friend. She knew Natsu had already endured a lot for Lisanna and if the girl is leaving again; then the boy must feel so sad. Natsu savored the warmth given by his best friend who just continued to hug him to give him comfort; and he was very thankful for that. He patted the blonde's head and continued talking.

"We went to a club tonight and we were just fine until Lisanna excused herself and accidentally left her phone. It rang and I answered it since it won't stop. I was about to say that Lisanna was out but the caller beat me to it by saying that Lisanna should be back to States by the time she finished senior high. She came back and saw me with her phone. I asked her about it but she just said sorry and I.. got angry with her and left her there" he finished with a sigh; feeling guilty about what happened.

Lucy placed his hands on his cheeks; moving gently it so that her chocolate brown eyes will meet his onyx ones. They stayed like that for a moment before the blonde decided to speak.

"Natsu, you know Lisanna won't leave you in purpose right? Why don't you ask her about it and fix your relationship with her. You've been through a lot Natsu and I.. I don't want to see you sad anymore"

Natsu released the air that he didn't know he was holding when Lucy broke their gaze and hugged him again.

"You love her right? You love.. Lisanna. So when that time comes, fight for her Natsu. Fight for the one you love" the blonde said then released him from the hug. Natsu pondering on what his best friend said. She flashed him and sweet smile then got up. She couldn't help but feel sad for the both of them.

'_That must be why Lisanna really wants to spend her time with Natsu'_

Lucy went to her kitchen and grabbed some water to drink; her eyes a little glassy though she didn't know if it was because of Lisanna leaving Natsu again or the fact that Natsu loves Lisanna so much.

"So it's all me huh" she whispered quietly to herself while thinking that she's the wall that separates Natsu and Lisanna. Her silent tears started flowing as she decided that that night will be the last time that she'll stay with Natsu; she needs to stay away for a while for his sake.

"I must have been reading so much Romance Novels" she muttered while wiping the tears that was overflowing in her eyes. She washed her face then grabbed some snacks for Natsu to eat.

"Here you go. I bet you're hungry you idiot"

"Thanks Luce" the salmon-haired said. His toothy grin placed on his face.

"Can I sleep on your bed tonight?" he asked between the bites. Lucy smiled then got up from sofa.

"Sure. I'll get extra pillows but only this time okay. I don't want issues with Lisanna" she said flashing a smile.

"Oh come on. We're best friends you weirdo"

"I am not weird! You are! Who barges into people's houses through their windows and attacks their kitchen?!"

"Geez calm down Lucy!" he said while laughing while Lucy only pouted.

"Thanks Luce, you really know everything" he said with a smile and Lucy returned the gesture. They went to bed after Natsu ate and the salmon-haired was looking at the glow-in-the-dark stars at Lucy's ceiling; that girl really loves stars. He was still contemplating on what happened earlier with Lisanna.

"I'm upset Luce" he said and was answered by a hum. Making him continue what he's going to say.

"Lisanna is leaving me again. I waited for her for two years, but there she goes; leaving me again. But that's not why I'm upset; I'm upset because I'm not mad about her leaving me. You told me to fight for my love—for her—but that's my problem Luce; because I don't know if I even want to fight for her. I don't feel sad or afraid. In fact; I feel okay with her leaving and it makes me confuse because if I love her, then I should feel sad about it. So why can't I feel anything Luce?" he asked in full honesty but was only answered by soft snores. He concluded that the answer he got earlier was just Lucy humming in her sleep.

"You weirdo, you slept and made me do a monologue" he said while chuckling a bit; his thumb rubbing his blonde friend's cheek making the girl smile in her dreams.

"Good night Luce" he murmured before drifting to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>The fluttering cherry blossom's petals, the early snow telling us that winter is coming<em>

_The one who watched it besides me was you_

_You and He, I and She_

_We just can't fit into a couple of chairs, even so…_

* * *

><p>Months passed by and Lucy had been avoiding Natsu; she could see that he and Lisanna are always together so she concluded that the two must have had an improvement in their relationship ever since she stayed away from them. She also started dating Loke, and so far; they have been going along well. Loke was a gentleman, he always compliments her, takes her on dates, gives her flowers and respects her personal space; he was the man Lucy had always dreamt of. Natsu's grinning face suddenly appreared on Lucy's mind. Natsu was an idiot, he was hopeless when it comes to romance, he never complimented her and if he did, he was most likely just teasing her, their friendly dates are always spent somewhere weird but she always finds herself smiling when she's with him, he never respects her personal bubble but she always enjoyed feeling his warmth.<p>

Lucy sat on one of the benches as she felt her knees getting weaker; there she goes, thinking of the idiot again. How can someone have this much effect on her? That even if she was only thinking of him, she can already feel her body trembling in sadness and longing. She suddenly remembered Loke; the man who was always there for her. He knew her problem and he was patient enough to wait for her; he loved her so much that he's willing to be used. Lucy felt like crying again, in order for her to give Natsu's happiness; she was hurting herself and the people around her. She felt someone occupy the seat next to her and the blonde quickly tried her best to suppress the tears that were threatening to spill in her eyes.

She was about to leave the area when she heard a deep voice that she had missed so much. She looked at the man beside her and the tears that she had been keeping burst in her eyes making the man's eyes soften.

"Hey Luce, why are you crying?" he said as he gently wiped the tears in her cheeks with his thumb.

"Nothing, I just remembered my mom, we used to play in the snow all the time and it's almost winter you know; I just miss her" Lucy half-lied. She does miss her mom and if Layla was there, maybe she can give Lucy an advice on what she should do.

"Oh, sorry about that" the salmon-haired replied. Soon, they were engulfed in a comfortable silence. The chilly wind that indicates the start of winter blew but neither of them was bothered by the cold as they both felt numb.

"It's been so long since we last talked Luce and I kinda miss your weirdness" Natsu confessed making Lucy playfully smack his arm.

"We haven't talked for a long time and that's what you're telling me?"

"I missed you, you know?" Natsu said making Lucy's wide smile to falter.

"I did too Natsu, I really did"

"You just.. left. I was thinking that maybe I did something to upset you and I was going to ask you about it, you'll just leave and won't let me talk"

"I'm sorry Natsu"

"You know I really hate it when people leave me Luce. My birth parents left me in the orphanage and when somebody adopted me and made me feel the love of a parent, there he goes leaving me too.. Igneel is so selfish for making me feel alone again. Then Lisanna left me, you came along, made feel happy until she returned, but I recently discovered that she'll leave me alone again anyway. And there you go Lucy Heartfilia, slowly leaving me. Do I really deserve to be left by the people I love?"

"No, Natsu, you know that's not true"

"But that's what you make me feel Lucy"

"I'm sorry Natsu; but it's for the best" she said while trying her best not to cry anymore. She saw a flash of white and found Lisanna looking at them, on the other side, she also found Loke looking at her with worried eyes.

"Look Natsu, Lisanna is waiting, why don't you go to her?" Lucy said with a smile and Natsu couldn't help but frown; though he complied after Lucy's convincing. Natsu went to meet Lisanna on the left side of the place while she stood up and went to the opposite direction where Loke was waiting. She tried her best to fix her gaze on her boyfriend's face and not look back at Natsu. She almost laugh as she felt like they were in some cliche movies where the two main characters are parting ways but only this time; they weren't the main couple, Natsu and Lisanna were.

* * *

><p><em>I love you, more than anyone else, and I know that you love me too<em>

_You are the one who always stayed by my side_

_You and He, I and She_

_In my mind, I wish us more happiness_

* * *

><p>Natsu was looking at a picture he and Lucy took some time ago. He just learnt a few days ago that Loke and Lucy were a 'thing' now. He frowned as Lisanna was squealing about it and was ranting on how the two were so perfect with each other. He didn't know why he was so upset that Lucy was with another man and why he was so annoyed with Lisanna talking about them.<p>

He sighed as he buried his face into his pillow, he really miss Lucy but she made it clear that she wants some space between them because they already have someone 'special' in their lives. He heard his phone rung and heard Lisanna's ringtone playing in his phone. He groaned and removed the battery from his phone. He badly wants to go to Lucy's apartment and talk with her.

He looked at the picture in his hands once again and suddenly felt a constriction in his chest. All he could think about was Lucy and his life without her. He felt like Igneel and Lisanna left him again, only this time; it hurts even more. He suddenly felt a lone tear fell on the picture and he was surprised to find himself crying. He quickly wiped the tears on cheeks and groaned at how unmanly he is to cry. He looked behind the picture and found Lucy's handwriting on it.

_'I had a lot of fun today Natsu! I hope we can spend more moments together'_

"I hope so too Luce. I really do"

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's just that our encounter happened at the wrong time<em>

_Even so the fact that we met can't change, now it is the time we face our feelings honestly_

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry"<p>

"No. Don't be, I've always known that whatever we had before isn't the same anymore" the white-haired said while wiping her tear-streaked face.

"It's just that, I love you. I love you so much Natsu. All this time, even during the years that I was gone, I've always loved you and I thought that maybe you'll continue to love me too" she said sobbing while Natsu pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Lis"

"No it's okay. It was my fault for leaving you in the first place. And who am I kidding, I'm going to leave again remember?" her sob was getting louder and Natsu couldn't help the tears that was flowing in his eyes. Lisanna took a deep breath and broke the hug. She placed her palms on Natsu's cheeks and looked at his onyx eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't want to remember you're crying face when I leave"

"But you still have a month right?"

"No. I'll go back earlier. My grades are already done and all that's left is our graduation practice remember?"

"But I don't want you to leave Lis"

"Hey, you'll be fine, you're Natsu! I'm sure you'll be great. And I'm so sorry Natsu" she said as tears flowed again on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for being selfish and I'm sorry for keeping you from Lucy"

"Lis.."

"I know everything Natsu, the way you look at her, the way you talk with her, your laughs, your smiles and your eyes; how they twinkle when you're with her. I know it Natsu, because that's the same way you look at me before" she said with a sad smile; her tears threatening to fall once again.

"Lisanna I-"

"No Natsu, I know it.. but I chose to ignore it. I chose to be selfish and keep you with me. Because I want you to be with me.. like we used to. I want you to continue loving me too. That's why I asked Lucy to stay away from us" she confessed making Natsu eyes widen.

"I hope that you will not hate me for that Natsu. But I was just desperate to have to your love back and I thought that if we spend time together and if I reminded you why you loved me first, your feelings will come back. I'm so sorry Natsu, please don't be mad at me because I'm already mad at myself. I'm also mad at Lucy because she let me take you. Because she loves you so much that she's willing to forget her own happiness just for you. She complied with what I want and now it's slowly killing me. It's killing me Natsu.. it hurts me so much that I took you away from somebody who deserves your love more than I do. For that, I'm so sorry Natsu"

Natsu was speechless. He feels angry, disappointed, sad and happy that Lucy loves him too. But it's too late; she has Loke now right? He just pulled the crying girl into his arms as he didn't know what to do. Lisanna was still his best friend.. and nothing can change that but Lucy.. he loves Lucy so much. He misses her touch, he misses her laugh, he misses the way she says his name. He misses everything about her.

That day, he promised himself that once everything was over, he would start anew with Lucy; and he would wait for her to love him again.

* * *

><p>Loke was eagerly waiting for Lucy. They were suppose to meet at a restaurant to celebrate Loke's birthday. He soon found the girl in her stunning red dress and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her hand; which made the blonde giggle. They sat in a table at the restaurant and talked casually; soon he took out a small box and gave it to her.<p>

"What's this?"

"A gift" he said that made the blonde confused.

"But it's your birthday, you're suppose to be the one receiving a gift"

"I know. But open it, come on, please Lucy?"

"Okay" she hesitantly answered and opened the gift. It was a necklace with a blue star-shaped stone. Her tears welled up in her eyes as all she can think of is her moments with Natsu when they went stargazing. She looked up at Loke and returned the gift to his palms while shaking her head. She felt like a real bitch for thinking about Natsu. Loke looked at her sadly and took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked while Lucy hesitantly nodded.

"You know, when I finally convinced you be girlfriend I was really happy" he said while laughing that made Lucy look up to him.

"I know the part he filled in your life.. in your heart, is big and I have a lot of work ahead of me in order to replace him. I'm not regretting loving you Lucy, and I can't take you enough for the chance and for trying to love me back" he said with a smile that made the tears Lucy was holding back; fell on her cheeks. Loke brushed the tears in her eyes with his thumb and hugged her.

"I can wait for you, you know. I can wait for years and I don't care if you love him as long as don't leave me but.. I want you to be happy" he broke the hug and look at her eyes.

"I fell in love with your smile and the way pure happiness reaches your eyes, and if I will be the one to keep you from smiling genuinely like that; I won't be able to forgive myself Lucy. You didn't accept the necklace I gave you, but will you accept my second gift of giving your freedom back?" he said that made the blonde hug him and sob to his chest.

"Don't cry Lucy, I hate seeing you cry. Damn that Dragneel for not knowing what he's missing" Loke said while hugging her back. Lucy broke the hug and looked at Loke then smiled.

"Face your feelings and be honest Lucy. Good luck and if that Dragneel makes you cry again I swear I'll rip him to pieces" he said making Lucy laugh and hug him again.

"I love you, always remember that" he said while patting her head. This is one heck of birthday gift for him.

* * *

><p><em>The rain at the end of summer, the sound of stepping on fallen leaves<em>

_The one who listens to it by my side was you_

_You and He, I and She_

_We just can't fit into one single umbrella, even so…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lucy was at her favorite swing at the park. She was looking at the sky and she couldn't help but admire the peacefulness of the clouds. She and Loke were on good terms now and she heard that Lisanna already left Magnolia. She hasn't talked to Natsu and she couldn't help but miss him. She was shaken out of her thoughts when somebody sat beside her.<p>

"Hey" the man said with a grin.

"Hey" she replied with a smile.

"How are you? We haven't talked for a while"

"Yeah, we were kinda busy with our college preparations. I'm fine though"

"Really, I'm envious because I don't feel okay"

"Why?"

"Because I miss my best friend.. so much" the man said with a sad smile. Lucy's eyes welled up and she couldn't help but wrapped her arms around the pink-haired teen who did just the same.

"I miss you Luce"

"Me too, Natsu"

"How are you and Lisanna?" Lucy asked as she broke the hug.

"We're fine. We kinda broke up before she left"

"Why?"

"Because I decided to face my feelings and be honest" Natsu said with a smile while Lucy cried.

"Shh, don't cry Lucy. You're always crying these days. Try to brighten up will you?"

"Yeah, sorry" she said while smiling.

"Luce, I already made my resolve. I know, that I don't deserve it but please forgive me for being a jerk and not realizing your feelings earlier. You've always been there for me, you were my best friend and I couldn't ask for someone better" he said with a smile and Lucy smiled back.

"But I realized that I don't want to be just best friends anymore, because I love you Luce, so much. I can understand if you don't want to be with me but I promise that I'll wait for you Luce, no matter how long-" he was cut off when he felt warm lips collide with his. He stared at Lucy's brown orbs that was filled with happiness.

"Took you long enough you idiot" the blonde with a smile.

"Sorry for the wait"

* * *

><p><em>I love you, more than anyone else, and I know you love me too<em>

_Because you are the one who looked at me the most_

_You and He, I and She_

_In my mind, I wish we all could laugh more… You're on my mind_

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were walking at the park, in their hands were a young girl with pink hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like her mother except for the pink hair but the wide grin on her face, resembles her father's a lot. She run as they saw an old swing at the park.<p>

"Hey! It's your favorite swing mommy and daddy!" the girl said enthusiastically while sitting on it.

"Be careful Nashi, don't go running off like that" Lucy said while sitting next to her daughter; Natsu following them.

The two parents sat on each of the girl's side while the pink-haired girl was admiring the clouds in the sky. They soon felt drops of rain falling in their cheeks and a squeak came out of Lucy's lips as she went to go under the nearest tree for shelter.

"Why is it raining now?" she whined to nobody in particular. She soon felt a tug at her wrist and saw Natsu grinning at her. She suddenly remembered this scene before, when they were younger and they were just best friends. Natsu grinned at her as he was already a little wet and he wasn't planning on getting dry soon. He grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the safety and this time, she wasn't protesting anymore.

"Come on Mom! It's the first rain at the end of summer! Just enjoy will you?" the girl shouted at them while playing in the rain making Lucy run towards her direction; Nashi shriek and run away from her mom while laughing. Lucy quickly run and caught up to her daughter in no time. She spun Nashi around making the girl laugh but Lucy let out a squeak as she felt Natsu grabbing her by the waist and spun her and Nashi around like they have no weight at all; the three of them laughing their hearts out.

The two look at each other and smiled. It was certainly worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So that's it! Crappy ending lol XD I hope you enjoyed reading the story. My original plan was to actually make this into a story but I was having problems because even if I decided to make the story rotate on Natsu and Lucy; it will be inevitable to write the NaLi moments and I sooo don't want to torture myself in writing it. I also discovered that my seatmate and one of my closest friends is a NaLi fan! Just imagine the shock I've gone through as she said that Lisanna was better than Lucy! Haha but I love that friend of mine and I totally understand that we have different opinions but that really shook me off in writing this one, so I just converted it into a one-shot and made sure to focus on Natsu and Lucy's feelings and made the NaLu threats (Lisanna and Loke are the threats!) stay on the background. Haha. I hope I was successful in doing that though. Please tell me your thoughts through a review!<strong>

**Edited: 1-10-15**


End file.
